


Shut Your Mouth Or I'm Gonna Fuck It

by glitchkillgasm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Duct Tape, Finger Fucking, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchkillgasm/pseuds/glitchkillgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(That title was absolutely necessary don't look at me like that) Basically Peter's been pissing Logan off all day and he decides that it's about time that he teaches him a lesson. Requested in the x-men kink meme. Please don't murder me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Mouth Or I'm Gonna Fuck It

"So how did you know where to find me? It's not like you guys have a giant database filled with mutants," there's barely enough of a pause there for the tension in Logan's head to ease up and his fists clench when the kid continues, "Or do you?" he quirks an eyebrow and Logan can just /tell/ that he's thinking of something else to throw in there. Because it's nearly impossible for Maximoff to shut his trap, even if it meant getting himself into trouble. After all is said and done, the kid's got a very powerful mutation that comes in handy in sticky situations (like breaking into the Pentagon), but that doesn't mean that Logan doesn't want to punch him in the face each time he opens his mouth. There's a moment of tension in the air as the dialogue falls flat and Peter seems to take note of the fact that he's having a one-sided conversation, dark eyes flickering over towards the older man as he tilts his head to the side. 

"You're no fun." he states flatly.

Something inside of Logan gives out and he doesn't feel restrained any longer as he takes a few steps towards the boy and he's surprised that he doesn't zip away, just stays in place. That defiant glance that he receives when he just squares up to Peter doesn't help at all, his head tilted back slightly to look up at him. A familiar smirk forming on his youthful features as he thinks that he knows what Logan's planning to do, but he's really dead wrong. He had been warned fair and square by Kitty that if he managed to screw up the timeline by altering too drastic of an event that it would take hold, but he takes a second to consider that they're already making leaps and bounds towards changing their future. So what kind of difference does it really make if he teaches Peter a lesson?

"Why don't you try shutting up for a while?" the older man growls.

"Why don't you try and make me?" Peter replies, and that's enough to convince Logan to continue with his idea that he hasn't quite completed because his head is throbbing from the constant chatter and he just wants the attitude to drop. He fists his hand into Peter's silver hair and pulls on it, hard enough that he gains a slight whimper from the teenager, but there's an all new expression on his face that Logan feels will get him into trouble. He can tell that he's actually getting off on it, his eyes go vacant and he stares up at him, waiting for the next move but never doing anything to move away. Logan tests that theory, giving another sudden tug and just watching his reaction, which brings out a choked back moan from the boy that goes straight to his cock. 

Peter looks up at Logan with uncertainty, because he isn't sure if Logan's on the same page, or if he himself is even alright with what's happening. His cock is pressing uncomfortably against the constricting material of his pants and he wants so badly to run and jerk off to the idea of Logan completely dominating him, but here he is, potentially about to get the real thing. It was a giant step and he felt himself growing nervous as Logan seemed to be thinking it over long and hard, eyes searching through Peter's for an answer. 

"So this is what it takes, huh?" Logan asks, but he isn't looking for Peter to reply, instead he tightens his grip on his hair and there's an actual smirk on Logan's face as he gives him a gruff "on your knees" and guides him down. He's pretty surprised that Maximoff complies to his command, but then again, he wouldn't have been surprised if the boy told him that his authority complex came with a type of hidden kink. Logan actually likes the look of the teenager kneeling in front of him, imagines the way it would look with him struggling to keep up with his cock buried deep inside of his throat, wants to even know how nice his come would look in contrast to his pale skin. His free hand moves to grip himself inside of his jeans and he can see the anticipation in Peter's eyes, he loves the way that he can tell that he's resisting the urge to nuzzle against him. 

It's so perfect and Logan can't help but let his mind wander to all of the times he had been above him in another age, far in the future when he's calmed down and allowed himself to take things slowly. A tinge of sadness washes over him at the idea that Peter wasn't there when they faced the sentinels, hinting towards his demise that Logan truly didn't want to know about. But that's why they're there, to change it. He has to try his hardest to shake that idea out of his mind, because if he doesn't it's surely going to send off red flags for his twink friend. 

At that point, Logan's going off of his pure animal instincts and he's undoing his pants and reaching in to pull his cock out for Peter, who already looks like an eager whore even though the older man's sure that he's still a virgin. That thought alone runs a shiver down his spine, because he not only has the memories of the man being nearly a pornstar in the future with all of his tricks and knowledge of how to send someone over the edge, but he gets him as a fumbling first-timer as well. There's a thick bead of precome on Logan's slit and he pulls the boy forward, a look of surprise on his face as he opens his mouth willingly and just /waits/ for him to feed him his cock.

Logan gives him a bit of a smirk as he runs his cock over Peter's lips, teasing him with it before he tugs him by his hair and sinks the first couple of inches of his length into that warm and wet mouth that hadn't been put to good use until now. Jesus christ, he can feel his slick tongue running over the underside of his shaft and Logan loses control of himself and starts moving his hips, slow and steady at first as Maximoff takes a moment to relax his throat. He can hear him almost choking on him when he struggles to fit each inch into his mouth, but that doesn't stop the older man from gripping the back of his head and forcing it down. A satisfied groan comes from him as he tips his head back and fucks his face, leaving the teenager to just cope with his first blowjob being from someone so abrasive and rough. The little noises that come from Peter as he eventually swallows him down and his nose presses against Logan's base make him give an animalistic growl, possessive and warning as hands move to try and pry away the grip in his hair. If the boy wanted somebody to dominate him and prove that he's just another mouthy kid, he was going to get the message loud and clear. 

The silver-haired teenager reaches between his thighs and palms at the painful erection that he has straining against the material of his jeans, and he's leaking inside of his boxers, eager for contact. He whines against Logan's length and it doesn't take long for him to pull him off, those lips of his red and wet from saliva in such a way that it makes the older man almost consider just finishing inside of his mouth and leaving him to get himself off. But Logan wants him sore, wants him crying out and begging for mercy as he tests exactly how long his stamina can hold up and how many orgasms he can get out of himself before he leaves him there, fucked out and craving more. He knows that there has to be something close to them that he can tie him down with, because he knows that as soon as he realizes what he's gotten himself into that he's going to try and speed away from him, and Logan isn't having any of that. His eyes go towards Peter's back and he can see the glare of duct tape, which is a pretty image once he actually begins to think of all the damage he can do with it. 

"Hands and knees." Logan says simply, eyes showing him that he's not looking for any back talk or snide remark from him; He only wants results. He can tell even from that distance that Peter's trembling with nerves when he finally lets go of his hair to allow him to get into the position, his palms going flat against the carpet as he faces away from Logan. His back in subtly arched and he can't keep himself from looking over his shoulder as Logan drops to his knees behind him and he easily gets the tape from the way that it's poorly fixed to his belt loop. The hard part is grabbing each of Peter's arms, one at a time, and pulling them behind himself so that his chest is resting against the floor while Logan pulls apart the tape and gets a considerably long section of tape to wrap around his wrists several times over. 

Peter tests his binding, eyebrows raised in mild amusement as he tries his hardest to tug his wrists apart, but he isn't able to, and instead is forced to keep his hands rested on the small of his back. It's all fun and games for the time being, until the teenager's pants are pulled down just below his ass and he feels exposed to Logan, which is definitely more embarrassing than he would have imagined it to be. "Woah woah! So hey, b-before we get started, you're gonna be gentle, right? Because I'm super worried that you're not gonna be, you are though, right?" Logan doesn't pay any mind to it, only reaches down to pull out another length of grey tape before ripping it off and placing it over Peter's mouth, who doesn't have much of a choice but to shut up.

Hands are exploring all over the pale skin of Peter's body, rough fingers trailing over his sides and under his shirt, to his chest, where he has to fight to get to his nipple because of the position. Logan isn't one for being romantic or "making love" as some people had put it, he was into raw fucking and domination, but he felt as if he wanted to keep the images of Peter's body in his mind as long as possible. It was definitely one of the more filthy things he had done in his days, because even though he didn't know exactly how old the boy was, he knew he wasn't legal. His eyes flicked down as one of his hands gripped at one of his cheeks and the other began to feel around his hole, ghosting over the sensitive area for just a moment before he was sinking one of his long fingers into him. A dark chuckle came from him as Peter squirmed in spite of himself at the sensation of being stretched open for the first time, he was unsure of if Maximoff had experimented with himself or not, but but his reaction he doubted that.

Logan is more than pleased with how tight Peter is around his finger as he leans down to barely lubricate the area with spit, hoping to add a second one to spread him out before he has to take his massive dick. He can hear Peter making muffled noises against the tape and it satisfies him, knowing that if he didn't think to have it in place that he would be running his mouth again, probably finding a way to ruin his sexual appetite in the process. "Don't act like you don't love every second of this, kid. I can practically smell how turned on you are." his voice is low and rough as usual, but the situation only makes it more enticing for Peter, who can't do much but try and relax as another thick finger is forcing its way into his entrance. It's not that he doesn't want Logan, he had just imagined that his first time would have been a little less.. Hard to take. 

From his position on the floor, Peter pushes back against Logan's hand as much as he can manage, his vision going a bit blurry as he can feel both digits moving around inside of him, scissoring and rubbing at his insides. He's absolutely positive that he can come like this, pants pulled down around his thighs with an older man behind him, fucking him with his fingers and coaxing him to moan against the tape. From all of the fantasies that Peter had over the years, he had never imagined that any of them would come to fruition-- Especially any of the ones he had created of Logan. He is in a mild state of shock at the moment, because he can hear the way that Logan growls under his breath, and from the way that only one of his hands are on him and he can assume that the other one is wrapped around himself. 

Fingers pull out and Peter whines at the loss of contact, the way that he feels empty once Logan backs off, but it doesn't last too long because the next minute he's lining himself up hastily. It doesn't register too well to Peter's quick mind, odd enough, but he gets the idea when the head of Logan's cock is pressing against his hole and he takes a second to lube himself up with a bit more saliva. Peter absently thinks about how he needs to get them some proper tools if they ever manage to get into that type of position again, which is cut off short when Logan pushes forward and the teenager's toes curl and his body tenses. He moves himself so that he can look over his shoulder through silver hair, just enough to catch a glimpse of the pleasured look on Logan's face as he struggles not to lose his composure and just slam inside of the boy's virgin entrance. It's definitely a very tempting option, and Logan considers it for much too long before he feels mild guilt and settles on letting his cock slowly sink into him, inch by inch at such a pace that it makes Peter squirm uncomfortably. Logan isn't sure if it's because he isn't going fast enough or if he's going too fast. 

Once his hips come into contact with Peter's backside and he can feel himself pressed all of the way inside of him, to the hilt, he pulls back to the tip of his cock and slams forward. It gains a loud noise from Peter that Logan frankly can't tell if it's approval or not, but he isn't truly aiming to please, he's mainly trying to get his lesson across. Logan's jaw clenches as he closes his eyes and his hands wrap around the sharp angles on Peter's hips, hard enough to bruise, so that he can hold him in place as he finds a nice rhythm to fuck him at. Peter can hear his belt buckle and feel the material of his jeans brushing against his thighs as he thrusts, adding to the whole degrading value of losing his virginity on the floor to Logan, who may or may not have issues with looking him in the eye afterwards. Although the teenager truly doubts it, what with Logan being an insatiable animal, he'd probably do it again and not even be sorry. 

Peter's neglected cock sits between his legs, leaking and swollen with arousal, begging for attention that he knows it isn't going to get any time soon. In fact, he's a bit worried that Logan's going to take what he wants and leave him to treat his own orgasm as an afterthought. The worst part is that Peter isn't so sure if he finds that hot or if he would want to punch Logan in the face for being so selfish. Logan's hips are slapping against Peter's ass noisily and he isn't sure how much longer he can take the subtly uncomfortable, yet half pleasurable feeling of being taken so roughly, a pink tint to his cheeks as he watches his facial expressions. A grunt falls from Logan's lips as he slows down to short thrusts, fingers tightening around the skin on his hips as Peter feels something warm spurting inside of him, thick and heavy. It dawns on him that it is the evidence of Logan's orgasm, and that likely, all of the contact is going to stop. 

He's mistaken, and Logan takes only a few moments to enjoy the after effects of his climax before he's moving again, back and forth rapidly in such a way that he hammers against Peter's prostate. The whole situation is new to the teenager, but when he feels the tip of his cock run over that sensitive area, he can't help but be a little bit loud. A wicked look crosses over Logan's face as he leans down over Peter to grab at the edge of the tape and tear it off, wanting to let those delicious moans come freely from him as he fucks down and into him, those virgin muscles working him so perfectly that he's already brought him to his first orgasm. 

"Could have been fucking you this whole time," Logan mutters under his breath, hand moving to grip at his silver hair once more as he pushes every last inch of his length inside of Peter and grinds against him, just letting the tight heat clench around him, "But now you're mine." the words seem to echo off of the walls of Peter's brain as he nearly chokes out a sob at the way his skin crawls and begs to be touched.

"Logan.. I can't.. I need--Please!" There's a hand that snakes around Peter's waist and the tips of Logan's fingers brush ever so slightly over the underside of him until they reach his slit, where he can feel clear fluid dripping from him, probably getting his underwear below considerably wet. Peter's breath hitches in his throat and he bucks against his hand, enjoying the minimal but intense pleasure of his precome-coated length being touched, even if Logan doesn't dare to fully grab him and start stroking. The whole situation isn't about Peter, after all. His orgasm is considered by Logan as an afterthought, something that he would allow but wouldn't try to make come into effect. It's great that way, it shows Peter who the boss is and more importantly, it leaves room for their sexual relationship to expand and improve-- Given that Peter learns his lesson and acts like a good boy. 

More than anything, Logan wants Peter to earn his orgasm, wants to feel his legs shake and his body tremble with exhaustion before he even /thinks/ about getting him off. Logan's above Peter, hips still moving down into that tight opening as he places one hand beside his head to steady himself and ducks down to sink his teeth into a section at the nape of his neck. Peter cries out for the first time, he's used to getting fucked for the most part, all of the uncomfortable sensations had faded away once Logan found his prostate and made it his damned mission to hit it each time. The older man snarls into the pale flesh, more than happy with the results as he pulls away and sees an imprint of his teeth there, angry and pink in contrast to how pallid he is. 

Little huffs of breath leave Peter as the pain in his neck calms down to a dull ache and his eyes flutter closed when Logan's fingers dig roughly into the curve of his ass and he's slamming into him again, raw and noisy and unrestrained. For a kid that never shuts his mouth, Logan's surprised that he doesn't take the opportunity to give his vocal chords an exercise. His second orgasm always takes longer than the first, from what Logan's heard he's one of the few guys that can keep going after the first, so he always tries to get his fair share and get at least two. His partners tend to complain about how demanding he is sexually, but the squirming virgin teenager beneath him didn't seem to have any problems with it. Not that he would have paid it any mind if he did. 

He can see this expression on Maximoff's face that is going to burn into his memories for as long as he can manage; His eyes are tightly screwed shut and his teeth are biting into his bottom lip, stifling any complaints or objections to his actions. Logan has a hunch that Peter likes to be told to shut up, but even more so he likes to be forced to do so, which is evident by the way that he looks like he's going to come without any substantial contact to his cock. 

"You sound a lot better like this." Logan's own mind is reeling as he pushes up the material of Peter's shirt, finding out that he really admires the way way that his skin is. If it weren't for them screwing under the radar and having to improvise, Logan figures that he'd have preferred having the boy completely naked and exposed to him, but a good lay is a good lay and he sticks that idea in his back pocket for later. He's stuck on images in his mind of how great the teenager would look with his come on his back in streaks, on his face with those dark eyes looking up at him, in his mouth and even leaking out of his hole. 

It's a filthy, disgusting mental image that makes Logan aware of the fact that he can feel his imminent climax building once again, twisting in his stomach and heating up his body from the inside. Peter can feel his eyes stinging with tears as he tries his best not to weep at the way that Logan's pounding into him, overstimulating his prostate in such a way that goes straight to his cock and it twitches, letting out another stream of fluid into his clothing. His noises sound foreign to his ears as his brain detaches itself from reality and he just tries to focus on anything, because suddenly the world is moving too fast around him and he can't keep up. 

"I-I.. 'm gonna come.. I can't.." Peter breathes out, face twisting with overwhelming pleasure as Logan keeps his pace, angling his hips in the direction that he /knows/ will drive him absolutely crazy. "Come for me, then. Come for me like a good boy." Logan isn't sure where those words are coming from, but something in the back of his head tells him that it's the perfect thing to say, that the kid won't have a choice but to obey him. 

Peter's mind goes completely blank as soon as that voice is growling at him, coaxing him into letting go and just having his orgasm take over. Each shot of pearly fluid that comes from him makes him shudder and his face rests against the carpet uncomfortably, his cock spilling into his underwear beneath him, which would later make one hell of a stain. Logan can feel Peter tense around him with each stream and he want to hear him beg for him to stop, so he fucks into that tight ring of muscle, even as he's coming undone beneath him as a result of his peak.

"That's a good boy, Peter. I knew you were good at following orders, it was only a matter of having the right person to boss you around, huh?" Logan actually has to hold onto Peter because he can feel him trying to get away from him in any way that he can, laying down, closing his legs, all of them are things that he can work around. The older man pushes his weight down onto Peter and he's satisfied with the way that he whines deep in the back of his throat as he continues to use him, the saliva having already dried and he bets that Maximoff's getting tired of being treated like a bitch. The only lubrication that Logan can tell is being utilized is his own seed, which reminds him of how much of an animal he truly is as he watches Peter struggle on the ground beneath him, clearly not the type to be touched after already achieving his orgasm. Logan doesn't care, because at least for the time being, Peter is his toy and he isn't done playing yet. 

"It's too much, please, I can't take any more!" His words are strung together far too quickly and Peter can feel his cock twitch each time Logan presses against that bundle of nerves inside of him, but not that he's spent, it's way too uncomfortable for him not to be at the point of crying. Logan rolls his eyes at that and speeds up, grunting and breathing hard as he feels himself about to come once more inside of that fucked out entrance of Peter's, his knuckles turning white as he pins Maximoff to the floor, focusing on thrusting and getting himself to the edge. Once he reaches it, he slowly pumps his cock in and out of his ass, riding it out as his fluids coat the boy's insides and collect with the rest. He would surely have quite the mess to attend to.

Wordlessly, Logan withdrew from Peter and casually pulled a knife from his pocket to slice apart the tape that was binding his wrists together, which didn't do much but fall to his sides as the boy was more than exhausted. "Don't forget to clean yourself up, speedy." Logan said as he raised himself to his feet and fixed himself back into his pants, buckling his belt once more before he left the room wordlessly. Maybe the kid wasn't as annoying as he had previously thought.


End file.
